pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Gigantic
From the creators of Frozen, Zootopia and Moana, Set in Spain during the Age of Exploration, Gigantic follows a teenage adventure-seeker Jack as he discovers a world of giants hidden within the clouds, along the way he meet Inma, a 60-foot-tall, 10 year-old girl, and agrees to help her find her way home. But he doesn't account for her super-sized personality-and who knew giants were so down to earth? Characters: *Jack Eposito (Jake T. Austin) - the film's main protagonist, teenage adventure-seeker. *Inma (Izabella Moner) - the film's deuteragonist, a 60-foot-tall, tomboyish 10-year old girl who is trying to find her way home to her family. Her friendship with Jack is plot point of the film *Angelina (America Ferrera) - the film's tritagonist, Jack's love interest, the daughter of an upper class merchant, who offered Jack magic beans which kicks off the plot of the film *Leslie - Jack's pet cow and best friend, who had traded the cow to Angelina's father for beans. He was taken by Angelina's father to the Land of the Giants *Justin - the golden goose, who lays eggs that Jack, Inma, Angelina and Marco *King Jose (Jose Zuniga) - the town's nobleman and King, who has a statue dedicated to himself in the center of the village. *Marco Polo (Diego Luna) - inspired by the historical figure, Marco Polo, he is rich, he is in a love triangle between him, Jack and Angelina *The Storm Giants: the main antagonists of the film, with a relatable point of view, who made a pact with humans: the humans work for them, giving them food and livestock in exchange for security from danger. Too bad the giants seem to be taking much more than they need without leaving enough for the humans. **Faustus (Peter Dinklage) - the king of the group **Feebus (Jamie Foxx) - Faustus' knight **Fifen (Diane DeLano) - Faustus' axe woman **Fogel (Keith Ferguson) - Faustus' spearman **Fobbert (Brian Cox) - Faustus' marksman *Marina Eposito (Alanna Ubach) - Jack's mother, who is a widower, who is strict and overprotective of Jack, when she discovered he traded their cow for magic beans, she threw them out and sends him to his room without supper *Orestes (Eugenio Derbez) - Angelina's father and a merchant, who finds Jack too inferior for his daughter, he traded magic beans to him in exchange for Leslie Plot: ??? Songs: *Giants - sung by villagers about the Storm Giants *What will I contribute to you - sung by Jack about how he wants adventure, romance and support for his family *What's your Life - sung by Jack and Angelina, how they have similar lives *How things go wrong - sung by Inma, about her life *Feebus, Fifen, Fogel, Fobbert - sung by Faustus and the Storm Giants about how they are brothers and Storm Giants *She's Mine - sung by Jack and Marco who fight over Angelina *Whats your life (Reprise) - sung by Jack and Angelina when they realize their feelings to each other *Giants (Reprise) - sung in the finale by Jack, Angelina, Inma and others after the Giants were defeated. *What will I contribute to you - sung by Zendaya and Santana, their version of Jack and Angelina's song Trivia: *The title was originally, Giants. *Angelina is the 15th Disney Princess to be introduced, only she is Latina. Category:Walt Disney Animation Films Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Musical